House of thinking
by MysteryWriter54321
Summary: so weird that Jerome thinks about his life; Mara, His Money, Fame, and the Mansion. Is he starting to fall for Patricia?        IF YOUR A FAN OF JARA YOU MAY NOT LIKE THIS
1. Chapter 1

-1-

Jerome's POV

A few years back, I won the lottery, and starred in a awesome movie. So now I live in a

mansion, with my wife Mara. (**That was a little story, of how his life is now.**)

I Got up and looked at Mara, sleeping like an angel. I went downstairs quietly to get

some breakfast. On the fridge, there was a chore list.

_Jerome _

_Go grocery shopping! _

_Don't forget to get gas in the car. _

_Love Mara. _

I was going to stop at the office, to pick a few things up. I could go get gas, groceries,

and then lunch. After a shower, and a cup of coffee, I started out to the car. It was one of

those cars that the door opens upwards. I drove down to the office, a tall building, with

my office on the top floor.

I know you are like, how did Jerome get a job like this! Well I have people, who can get

me in. I saw Alfie at his desk, making kissy noises into the phone.

"Alfie, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing, just talking to Ambs." He said, and then hung up the phone.

I rolled my eyes, and went over to my desk. I got some of the top secret things I have to

do. I waved bye to Alfie, and went to the gas station. _Skipping_

After the boring trip to the gas station, I went to the grocery store. I was walking in the

fruits and vegetable isle, when someone spots me. So all these girls run towards me, but

not the this one. She starred at me. She had reddish brown hair, with a hair extension.

Her eyes widened, then walked off.

I still couldn't figure out who that was, I've know many many people in my life. Maybe

she was one of the girls I dumped for another. I started following her, but she was

standing in front of an old man, scared. She looked back at me, even more scared.

"Hey, ugly face! Leave this girl alone!" I picked up an orange and threw it at him. The

girl backed up, from the unconscious man.

_Patricia's POV_

I wasn't sure which I was afraid of. Rufus trying to attack me, because he never died.

The truth is that Fabes never replaced it, so he is alive. Or Jerome, the guy I was in love

with, but married my ex- best friend. Jerome obviously didn't recognize me. I turned to

him, then shook my head and ran out of the building. I was going to Fabian and Nina's

place, like I always do. Amber comes sometimes, but she normally is at her job.

I opened the front door with the key, and ran inside screaming.

"Patricia are you okay!" Nina came in with a baseball bat.

"I just saw, Rufus, and Jerome." I said, but it was really hard to hear. She looked at me.

"Rufus and Jerome, in the grocery store. With me." She looked at me, scarred to.

"Police?" She asked.

"Only on Rufus." I said.

************Jerome's POV******************

I needed to know who that was; I think I am in love again. But I can't be, im with Mara.

What should I do?

**If you were a fan of Jara, and hated this, then don't read it! luv you allz **

**-Mystery**


	2. Chapter 2

-2-

Jerome's POV

I drove back to the house in a rush. I was going to call my three best friends over:

Alfie, Mick, and Fabian. When I got in the house, Mara was reading. "Hey, where are

the groceries?" She asked. Oh crap, I forgot them at the store. This isn't the time to

worry though.

"I left them somewhere. That's not the point though, I'm going to invite the guys over

Ok?" I asked.

"Fine, don't make a mess. I gave the maid the week off." Mara said, paying more

attention to the book.

I picked up the phone, and did a three way. Yeah I said it, three ways.

"Hello?" Alfie was the first to pick up.

"Hey, buddy!" Mick said.

"Jerome, long time no chat." Obviously that was Fabian.

"Hey can you guys come over, now?" I asked.

"Okay, Ambs is at work." Alfie hung up.

"I can do it, no sports." Mick said then hanging up.

"I just checked with the girls, I can come." Fabian said then hung up. Wait did

Fabian just say girls? This isn't the time to question it, I just need to wait.

#*(%&#*(&^*$^#&*( %^#&* everyone is here#*(^$*$&^ %^()*^*$%*( %

The guys carpooled over to the house, in Mick's car. I waved as they pulled into my

long driveway. It was a 2 minute drive.

"Hey guys, we are going down into the basement." I said, before there was a hi. We

went down there, and sat on the long couch. We put a football game on, so it would

sound like a guy's day.

"So Jerome, what is with this meeting?" Mick asked.

"Its, well a long story." I said.

"Then tell it man, Amber doesn't get back until 5!" Alfie was excited.

"Well, this morning after I went to pick things up to the office, I had to go to the

grocery store. All these girls spotted me, so every girl in the store crowded around me.

But not one, she had Reddish brown hair, with a hair extension. She ran off and I

followed her, then she was in front of Rufus. She looked at us both, and I threw an

orange at Rufus. In the end she shook her head and ran out of the room." When I

finished Fabian's eyes were widened.

"Dude are you okay?" Mick asked.

"You were describing Patricia." Fabian said.

"What!" I yelled, Mara came downstairs.

"Everything alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, now see you." I pushed her back up the stairs.

"Patricia, came over and told Nina and I. Nina and Patricia are at the house figuring

out what to do about Rufus." I was freaking out! I am falling in love again with Patricia

Williamson!

Patricia's POV

Nina and I sat on the floor, figuring out what to do.

"I will call the cops now." Nina got up to go call the number.

After she left something caught my eye, a letter addressed to Nina. This was from

America (A/N they are in England). I quickly opened it.

**Dear Nina Rutter, **

**You are accepted into a teaching college. Please respond thing by 5/3/11. **

**School of teaching. **

Nina was going to ditch me, and so was Fabian. I put the note back, and almost

started crying.

_**I don't know if I will be able to update tomorrow, so this is it. And I know the letter to Nina was cheesy, but I hoped u enjoyed :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

-3-

Patricia's POV

"Nina, you're going to ditch me?" I asked.

"Huh?" Nina asked.

"You want to be a teacher, I saw the letter. You and Fabes are accepted into a

teaching school." I said.

"Patricia I can explain." Nina tried to say more, but I left the house. See I don't have a

home, so they let me stay a few nights, the I go to Amber's place. I don't really like

staying at the homeless shelter.

_**Sorry that it is really short. I'm just excited because I saw Beastly :D **_

_**BEST MOVIE EVER!**_


	4. Chapter 4

-4-

I sat down by a tree, in the park. I saw all the people laughing and had a great time, while I was rotting. My parents were right, without the school I would be a hobo. And that is happening to me now. I wish that I never dropped out. Or I started up with the drugs, and all of that. I wish that I was with Jerome.

I need a plan, to restart life. But how?

_**Sorry if Patricia was out of Char. But I am having Writers block again. And I won't update, because I have Iowa tests D: WASSSSUP! That was to people who saw the movie beastly :D Luv you allz **_


	5. Chapter 5

-5-

Jerome

I walked through the park, when I noticed her. It was Patricia. So I went over to her

and sat down.

"Hi there, miss." I said.

"Hi Jerome." I said sadly.

"What is wrong Trixie?" I asked.

"You, and that Nina and Fabes are ditching me." She said. I put my arm around her and

whispered "Its going to be okay.

**Im sorry that this is rlly short. Iowa tests are freaking me out! I got tomorrow 2 ½ hours of it. so I will update, but little chapters. Worst part is that it is all in the mourning D: **


	6. Chapter 6

-6-

Patricia POV

I told him from the beginning of today. He kept telling me it will be fine. That's when

he asked a question, that I was stunned.

"Patricia, want to work with me. You can stay at my house, until you can afford a

place. How does that sound?" He asked.

"I would, but what about Mara. Wouldn't she be all, 'NO!'." I said.

"No Trixie, I will talk to her. You can move in on Saturday." He grinned at me.

Jerome got up and ran back to his car.

(*&$*(&^#*%^#* Saturday *(^#*&_($^#*&&^#*)^$#&*(^$*#&^&#(*$&*(

Jerome POV

I never talked to Mara. Now Patricia is on her way over, and I have two options!

Should I A: Tell Mara, or B: Tell Patricia she can't stay?

_**Well the 2 HOURS were okay. **_

_**You get to decide which he does: tell me A or B! **_

_**And there is a website called ROBLOX. I have an account, but I need a back up. Can **_

_**you give me ideas for a screen name?**_


	7. Chapter 7

-7-

Jerome POV

I was running out of time! Her taxi just pulled in the driveway, and Mara was

downstairs doing work. That is when I had to do the best thing. Plan C, don't tell Mara,

let Patricia stay. Let's hope this plan will work!

Patricia POV

Last night I talked to Mara. She said Jerome never talked to her, and this morning to

her. Cant wait to see how this works out.


	8. Chapter 8

-8-

_**Mara's POV **_

I knew that Patricia was here, and I don't really give a Justin Bieber about it. See I

don't really like Jerome that way. I am seeing Mick secretly; this is just a prank on

Jerome.

_Flashback _

_Standing outside the door, I waited for the money. _

_Alfie and Fabes had the money, while Mick was trying to get through this. _

_Just 10 years of a fake marriage and he would get pranked big time! _

_Fabian and Alfie came in and slipped the money into my bag. It was time to start a fake _

_life together. _

_End of flashback _

A week from today, I will yell got you at the restaurant. This was all fake, the money

and the job. He is famous for being stupid. But Patricia likes him, and that is real.

**Jerome's POV **

"Patricia, your room is the one in the back hallway." I yelled and she went to it.

Maybe this plan won't be an epic failure after all.

**I UPDATED! What a miracle! Srry ive been rlly buzy, watching POKEMON! **


	9. Chapter 9

-9-

-Justin Bieber's POV-

I was walking down the street when a few girls and guys were walking down. There was a girl with black hair holding onto a gayish looking guy's arm. Then there was an American with a guy. A blonde with another guy, but then there was one girl with no one. She had reddish brown hair, with a red extension.

There was no guy to be seen so I went over there.

"Hi." I said to her.

"Uhh hi?" she asked backing away.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Someone." She said.

"Were have you been all of my life?" I asked.

"Hiding from your ugly face." She dumped ice cream on my head and ran off.

_**I made this because I was rlly boreded. Srry if you were reading cartooned I erased it because I am doing something else. **_


	10. Chapter 10

-10-

Patricia POV

Jerome Decided to take all of us downtown. Weirdly Justin Bieber showed up and

scared the crap out of me. But that was all last night, and I do NOT want to tell you what

else happened. Let's just say there was taco following.

I just laid there for an hour, waiting until I start day one of work. I looked at the clock

every 15 minutes, waiting. It was 7: 15 and I got up. I didn't want to wear all of the fancy

stuff. Instead I wore jeans and a shirt that said: That's What I Said.

. The building of the work was nice, but my office was the best. It had a view of the

city. "What do I do?" I asked.

"You take this stamp and stamp the papers." He said. I rolled my eyes. "It's the truth, the

best I could get you." I sat down and started to do my work. I finished doing part of the

work at about noon. Looking at the calendar I saw what day it was. It was three days

away until Jerome and Mara's anniversary.

In three days Mara will hurt Jerome's feelings.

_**Hey, I am going to say thanks to No. or something. I mean you backed me up in my other story of Pokémon. Im sorry for not updating like yesterday because I was at the DANCE! My friend and I made up that we all are like Dance Hang Over or something. **_


	11. Chapter 11

-Patricia POV and the day of the break up-

I didn't tell him. Mara and Jerome just left to the restaurant and I had to get there fast. I ran out of the mansion. I ran instead of taking the car. When I got there, I saw Everyone else hiding in the bushes.

"NO!" I screamed and ran over.

"Trixie what are you doing?" Jerome asked.

"She is going to break up with you! The love is all a lie!" I screamed.

"Patricia! Why did you have to ruin this?" Alfie came out of the bush.

"It's not right. Telling lies. This is a fake marriage. You all should be ashamed of yourselves." I said.

"Patricia, thank you. I knew for awhile." He smiled.

"Oh well your welcome." I smiled.

"Patricia, will you go out with me?" He asked.

"Yes Jerome, I would fancy that." He picked me up.

And that was the story of Patrome.

_**OMG! I finished! Okay do me a favor: Check out my Camp Half Tori story :D**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Important for all readers; I have an alt now :D **_

_**I named it: MysteryWriter54321 Alt. So look up my crossover :D **_

_**I will update that to after my project with Victorious stuff :D **_

_**Enjoy it :D **_


End file.
